


Nobody Listened

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Meme Responses [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of an extended version of the Mustafar scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Listened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlOfAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfAvalon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Written for girlofavalon on Livejournal -- she requested Anakin Skywalker, normal-verse, "you were born to be betrayed". Was a bit uncertain as to how it would turn out -- but I think it turned out relatively all right, considering the circumstances.

This can't be happening. You couldn't have done this. But even looking down at the prone form of Padme Amidala on the landing platform  
  
 _your own_ wife  
  
you know, more than anything else, that this was your fault. No, worse than your fault. You committed a crime -- no, worse than a crime. You did the same thing to her that you were trying to protect her from. _You killed her._  
  
And Obi-Wan's looking over at you, looking at you with such a crushing look of disappointment on his face that, for a moment, you feel like you're nine years old again. _But no...it's not right...he set her up for death...it's his fault...he made her betray me!_  
  
But even as you mindlessly lob this accusation at him, he sees right through you, just like he always does. "No, Anakin. You did this yourself."  
  
You stand, almost numb, even as he tries, so perversely, to reason with you. "Let me take Padme to the medical center -- she needs medical attention -- " It's only when he actually makes a move to retrieve her that you find the strength to speak.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan." Your voice is hoarse. Somehow, it feels like you've been screaming all day. "Not this time."  
  
Obi-Wan looks at you -- almost as if he's never seen you before. No, worse. The look in his eyes -- it's as if he's saying the same thing you so stupidly said to Padme -- _i loved you too much to see you. to see who you truly are._  
  
"So this is it," he says, "After everything we all went through -- "  
  
"No," you say. "You don't understand. Don't you see what I've done?"  
  
"You drove the Jedi to extinction."  
  
"They needed to be destroyed. I had no other choice."  
  
"Anakin, the Chancellor was a Sith Lord! And you follow him?"  
  
"I did my duty," you say, coldly. "I'm sure you, of all people, can understand that."  
  
Obi-Wan winces as if he's been stung. You continue to hold his gaze. _You thought I'd be all right, Obi-Wan? You thought I was perfectly fine, doing what I did? You're wrong._  
  
"I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, slower now. More somber. "I never wanted it to end this way."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"But I'll do what I must. For all our sakes."  
  
"As will I."  
  
Both of you draw your lightsabers, and the duel begins.


End file.
